


Here, in my Arms Again

by noussommeslessquelettes



Series: Squelette's Klance Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Laith, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Lance (Voltron), Sex, Shower Sex, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noussommeslessquelettes/pseuds/noussommeslessquelettes
Summary: “Oho,I’d like to see that,” Lance chuckled. “So what, you thought I was puttin’ the moves on you?”“You broke into the bathroom to climb in the shower with me; what else was I supposed to think?”“Mm, but youdidlet me in,” he countered.Keith met his eyes. The smile melted off his face, his expression shifting into something more earnest. “I did.”~After losing Keith on a mission and half a year of radio silence, Lance finds comfort in knowing that his boyfriend is back with him, safe once more.





	Here, in my Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I should’ve been working on my [current multichapter fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796561) the whole time I’ve been writing this thing buuuuut……… :)
> 
> This is part of a bigger story that I’m really never gonna write, it has a really emotional scene with Lance and his oldest brother that I’m not gonna write, also a scene where Lance and Keith have a wheelchair race with Hunk and Pidge (which the latter two win, they can’t even give Keith a pity win lmao) that—u guessed it!—I’m not gonna write. Take it on faith tho that it’s a heartwarming story n all that shit
> 
> I just skipped right ahead to the part where they touch pepises. I needed a break from plot to write some physical intimacy sans conflict, plus I wanted to kind of do my own exploration into my Lance and Keith’s characterisations in an established relationship in scenes with just the two of them, because most of what I write kind of cuts off shortly after they get together (I’m all about that pining babey)
> 
> But also my love life is a bit of uh…….. Well that’s the thing it’s nothing at all fdjkdfkjf. I’m a fool whom needs to stop developing crushes until I can actually competently act on them. So in the meantime I’m gonna live vicariously through fictional characters upon which I heavily project—a time-honoured tradition, as I’m sure you are all well aware.
> 
> Lance and Keith are **both above the age of majority** in this story. It also takes place in the My Brain Voltron Cinematic Universe where the quantum abyss and the two-year timeskip never happened. Why? BECAUSE THE IMPLICATIONS OF SPACETIME BEING WARPED MAKES ME FEEL VERY SAD!!! One time when I was like 12 I saw this thing on a show that said that if u had twins travelling in space ships and one travelled closer to the speed of light than the other, they would age at different rates and I cried binch I STILL cry thinking about it. Lance is eighteen and a few months, and Keith’s almost 19.
> 
> Also also, safe sex is important. Keith and Lance do not use condoms in this fic, however off-screen there is a discussion between them prior to this that confirms that neither of them have had sex with any other partner for a period of six months prior (and both are aware of the negative STI status of the other outside of that window) which is recommended to minimise the risk of spreading STIs. While this of course is still not as safe as using physical barriers, it reduces the risk to negligible. Safe sex!!!!
> 
> With that, have some stress-busting emotional shower sex

Lance was thankful that, despite the two years he’d spent fighting aliens in space, his parents still hadn’t switched out the faulty locks on the bathroom door. A little bit of wiggling and some well-placed pressure had the mechanism disabled in no time at all, the whoosh of the running shower filling Lance’s ears unimpeded just as soon as the steam hit his face.

Behind the shower curtain, the silhouette of its occupant flinched. “Oh, uh, it’s bus—”

“Shh,” Lance hissed, shutting the door as gently as he could behind him, twisting the lock back around for posterity’s sake. “I know; it’s me.”

The shadow sagged as Keith blew a heavy, almost put-out sigh. “I thought I locked the door.”

“You did,” Lance kept his voice low, careful not to alert any of the ensemble cast currently milling about the rest of the house, “but I grew up here.”

Keith raised his hands to his hair. “And you couldn’t be assed to use the downstairs bathroom?”

“What? No, I—” He barked out a laugh. “I’m not here to take a dump, Keith. Can I join you?”

There was the shortest moment of hesitation, then a soapy hand pulled back the shower curtain a smidge. Lance tore off his t-shirt and sweatpants in near-record time at the unspoken invitation, undressing the fastest he had since that time an Arusian flower had sprayed corrosive pollen on his flight suit. Nearly tripping over the waistband of his briefs, he managed to keep himself more or less upright until he could catch himself on the wall, shaking them off from around his ankle before slipping through the tiny sliver left for him.

Keith was back to lathering suds through his hair, the familiar rose aroma of Lance’s borrowed shampoo wafting around them both. He cocked an eyebrow at Lance, the hint of an amused smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “Worried I’m going to slip down the drain?”

Whatever smart-ass retort Lance would’ve usually volleyed back died somewhere in his chest, because this was anything but usual for them. It had been five days since Keith had come back, five days since Lance had first seen him again. Today was his first day discharged from the hospital, and this would be the first night in over six months that Lance could fall asleep at his side. 

No amount of witty banter could erase the fact that Lance missed  _ his _ Keith.

He tried to keep a smile pinned to his face until he buried it in Keith’s shoulder, sliding his hands around Keith’s waist and squeezing for all he was worth, finding solace in the solidity of the body in his arms—the confirmation that this wasn’t just another dream, that Keith really  _ was _ back.

Keith halted his lathering, lowering his arms to return the embrace. It permitted Lance to pull him in closer, to hook his chin over Keith’s shoulder as he splayed his hands across his back. He strummed his fingers over his ribcage, lamenting just how tightly the skin stretched over his bones, how deeply the trenches between them dipped.

For as long as Lance had known him, Keith had been something otherworldly, all but untouchable. He was someone part human, and then some—a demigod, almost, bestowed the gifts of the Gods by the grace of his mixed parentage. But now, he was nothing more than pale skin over fragile bone. Tender, mortal flesh.

And he’d been doing better—hell, he could stand on his own power now. Some colour had returned to his complexion, and he was already strong enough to bicker with Lance, clearly. But the thought of what could’ve happened to Keith—what  _ did _ happen, and what Lance had been hopeless to prevent—made him sick to his stomach.

“Lance?” Keith asked.

He lifted his head. “Yeah?”

“Could I rinse my hair out?”

“Oh.” Lance pulled back, hands going to rest on Keith’s sides, eyebrows lifting in apology. “Sorry, babe.”

Keith shut his eyes and tipped his head back under the spray, muttering a, “Thanks,” when Lance brought his hands up to help comb out the suds, letting Keith rest his atop his shoulders. “I’m just—before I get tired,” he explained.

“Do you want to sit?” Lance’s fingers slid to the base of Keith’s skull, guiding him forward to let him know he was done. Then, he reached for the bottle of conditioner on the rack, squirting a generous handful into his palm before tossing it back. “My grandmother has one of those shower seats, if you want it.”

Keith shook his head. “It’s fine.”

He spread the conditioner across his palms, then flattened them over Keith’s hair, gaze meeting Keith’s despite his work. “Yeah, you know what? You probably wouldn’t want to use it anyway, considering  _ she _ uses it in the shower, and…” He grimaced, a shudder passing through him. “Ugh, not a mental image I needed—make it go  _ away _ , Keith.”

Keith—the bastard—laughed at his misfortune, and just after Lance’d waxed poetic about their love in his head, no less! “I missed you.” His hands landed on Lance’s jaw, the pads of his fingers scratching against the stubble that accumulated there after a whirlwind few days.

“What, me imagining my naked grandmother made you think that?” His skin crawled as the thought returned to him like he’d spoken a summoning incantation.

“No—or, not  _ just _ that.” Lance tried to keep his pout firm, but the sound of Keith’s laugh, after spending so much time bereft of it, warmed his heart ‘til he really  _ couldn’t _ be mad. “Come here,” he matched the request with a tug on his jaw, tilting his own up so Lance made no mistake about his intentions.

Lance slid his hands down to Keith’s hips, revelling in the shaky sigh it pulled from the other. Lance’s own heart kicked a little faster in his chest as soft lips pressed against his own. He tried to focus on that sensation, rather than worrying about just how far Keith’s hip bones jut out beneath his touch. 

He used to love playing the overbearing boyfriend, the one who’d kiss Keith hard after close calls and admonish his recklessness, making him promise to be more careful next time. He kissed him gently this time around though, afraid to shatter Keith right where he stood. Because this time, he wasn’t  _ playing _ the overbearing boyfriend, and he couldn’t help but think this shit was a whole lot less fun when it was serious.

Keith pulled away first, eyes crinkling with a tender smile that proved his train of thought wasn’t quite as bleak as Lance’s. “I missed how much you made me laugh.”

“Yeah?” Keith nodded. “I learned some new jokes, if you want to hear ‘em.”

“Okay, hit me.”

“Uh… what did the Galra soldier say to his commanding officer?”

“I don’t know, what did the Galra soldier say to his commanding officer?”

He shrugged. “No idea. Kiss me again, so I can figure out the punchline.”

As expected, Keith snorted derisively, rolling his eyes to temper the grin it provoked. Nonetheless he wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and dove back in without hesitation—so it couldn’t have been  _ that _ bad of a joke. His chest pressed against Lance’s as he pulled in closer still, humming his approval when Lance’s thumbs began an idle stroke over his hip bones.

“Mm.” Lance pulled away with a realisation, Keith insistent to chase his lips. “We have to—” Another kiss. “Stop. We’ve got to rinse your hair.” He turned askance to thwart him, hands migrating back up to Keith’s scalp. “Or it’ll get  _ greasy _ ,” he chastised, in response to the flat look Keith sent him.

With extreme prejudice, Keith obliged the gentle tug on his locks, leaning back under the spray of the shower head as Lance worked his hands through, shutting his eyes as the cream was rinsed away. “Y’know, I’m kind of surprised by you. You’ve been here longer than a minute and still haven’t tried to grab my ass.”

“I’m a man on a mission.” He scratched at the base of Keith’s head, scrubbing out whatever remained. “I’m not here to delay.”

Keith’s brow furrowed, then he leaned back ahead, opening his eyes. “You’re not?”

Lance’s hands stilled. “Did you think I was?”

Keith’s shoulders rolled, his gaze faltering off to the curtain. “I mean…” He thought for a moment, then heaved a sigh, his hands sliding to rest flat against Lance’s chest. “You thought I couldn’t even manage  _ this _ alone?”

The defeat in his tone stoked a pit of guilt in Lance’s gut, the burn rising up in his throat. “It’s not—I’m just… going to be worried,” he tried to explain, brushing back Keith’s bangs again. “I’m always going to worry about you.”

“Don’t.” Keith looked back to him, a silent plea in his eyes. “I’m back now, and I’m going to be okay.”

“I know.”

“So then  _ stop _ looking at me like I’ll fall apart if you breathe on me wrong.” He curled a hand into a fist, thumping it gently against Lance’s collarbone. Lance brought his own hand to it, sliding in his own fingers to pry it apart, then taking hold of it against his heartbeat. A soft smile played on Keith’s lips as his eyes fell to their hands. “I’ll be kicking your ass during sparring in no time. Then you’ll miss this.”

“ _ Oho _ , I’d like to see that,” Lance chuckled. “So what, you thought I was puttin’ the moves on you?”

“You broke into the bathroom to climb in the shower with me; what else was I supposed to think?”

“Mm, but you  _ did _ let me in,” he countered.

Keith met his eyes. The smile melted off his face, his expression shifting into something more earnest. “I did.”

That wiped away Lance’s self-satisfaction. “Oh.”

“I mean,” his hands wrung against Lance’s chest, “privacy’s been hard to come by since I’ve been back, and I don’t think your family’s going to make that easier on us.”

He conveniently left out the part where he’d been on bed rest ‘til the day before, and in the interest of not poking the bear, Lance didn’t bring it up. “You’re right about that; McClains have no boundaries.”

“You don’t need to tell me.”

“And—don’t get mad,” he forewarned, “you’re sure you’ll be okay?” Keith clicked his tongue, so Lance tried a different approach, sliding his hands around Keith’s waist and trying an easy grin on for size. “You know things can get pretty intense between us.”

Keith scoffed. “I almost forgot how big an ego you have on you.  _ Almost _ .”

Lance leaned closer, smugness bolstering in his chest when Keith’s eyes slipped half-lidded in response. “Funny, I seem to remember you being all about big  _ egos _ , Kogane.”

“Only when they can cash the cheques they write.”

“So—?”

“Yes, I’m fine—just  _ kiss me, _ already.”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice—or thrice, if you wanted to get technical about it. He leaned back in to capture Keith’s ready lips, pulling him closer with a desperation that might’ve been a bit embarrassing had Keith’s movements not matched his in enthusiasm. Keith’s hands gripped tight on his shoulders, his back arching and pressing him closer when Lance’s hands slid up.

And Lance would be remiss not to admit that he really missed this, too. Keith was all fire, all passion, the definition of ‘thrill.’ He threw himself completely into everything he did, and kissing was far from an exception. His tongue pushed up against the seal of their lips, and he breathed a shaky sigh when Lance opened the kiss in response. Remembering himself a little bit, Lance trailed his fingers down the length of his spine and under the swell of his ass, grabbing two firm handfuls.

Keith stuttered out a groan, pulling back enough to murmur a, “ _ Yes _ , Lance,” in the air between them before latching onto Lance’s lips once more, grinding their hips together. It made his breath hitch, an ache spreading from that point of contact that served to remind him just how  _ long _ six months had been for him—and he’d always been the patient one of them both. Lance rocked their hips together again, and Keith’s legs turned to jello, body falling into Lance’s and forcing him to stumble a half-step back to keep his footing.

“Want to lean on the wall?” Keith pulled back only far enough to give an emphatic nod, their noses still brushing together when he did it, diving back into the kiss as soon as it was done. 

Lance slid his hands up to Keith’s sides, guiding him around on the curtain side as he shuffled across to the other. He only got them about a quarter of the way turned before his heel caught on the edge of the tub. He broke their kiss with an apology under his breath, but still it pulled a strained whine from Keith.

Lance tsked. “Someone’s impatient tonight—Oh.” He dropped his gaze with the innocent intention of facilitating their position switch, but catches an unintended glance at… a couple descriptors came to mind, but the one Lance ultimately went with was ‘unmistakable.’ Keith’s unmistakably hard dick.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t  _ know _ Keith was getting turned on—what with rubbing up against him, it was hard not to. He just… hadn’t expected it to work that well, nor that quickly. Still, Lance was nothing if not a gentleman, so he didn’t let his gaze linger, bringing it back up to meet Keith’s, half-lidded and cloudy with arousal, as he completed their exchange.

He couldn’t keep the smile from his face at the flush creeping high on Keith’s cheeks, knowing the shower wasn’t to blame for the heat. “ _ Really _ impatient.”

There was an agitated tick in Keith’s brow, and Lance had the distinct impression that were his lips not parted to permit his panting, they would’ve pursed into one of his signature pouts right about then. “Yeah—it’s  _ been a while _ ,” he deadpanned.

Lance pushed him forward by the hips, revelling in the way his eyes fluttered shut and his face went slack when his back connected with the shower wall. He lifted a hand to cradle Keith’s chin, pressing their foreheads together. “Aw, ‘n here I thought it was ‘cause you liked me.”

Keith clicked his tongue, a retort ready to launch from there, but Lance beat him to the chase, tilting his chin up and pressing their lips together. Keith’s protest stopped short as soon as Lance began to comply, his hands sliding up the sides of Lance’s neck and resting behind his ears. He used the hold to tug Lance closer, and Lance took the hint, wedging his leg between both of Keith’s and rubbing against his crotch.

Keith broke the kiss with a groan. “Don’t  _ tease _ me tonight.”

Lance’s hand slid down to Keith’s chest, fingers splayed across his sternum. “I’m not teasing; it’s foreplay.”

Keith rolled his hips into Lance’s thigh, leaning his head back against the wall. “Well, mission accomplished. I’m already hard, so can we get on with it?”

In any other situation, Lance might prod a bit more, test the waters and see how far Keith would let himself be pushed. Tonight, he knew capitulation was the best route if he wanted to make this good for Keith. Sometimes, pleasing Keith meant stretching him to the limits of his patience. Times like tonight, however, it meant jacking him off as fast as humanly healthy.

He trailed his hand down Keith’s chest, felt the jump of muscle beneath taut skin as his fingers brushed over his stomach. He paused just below Keith’s navel, finding himself needing a moment to breathe. For half a year, he’d agonised over the question of Keith’s whereabouts, panicked over ‘maybe’s, donned a brave smile and a positive outlook before the team only to mourn in solitude, convincing himself that it was foolish to get his own hopes up even as he tried to bolster everyone else’s.

Keith wasn’t a dream anymore. He was real,  _ tangible _ —beneath his palms, in his hair, against his racing heartbeat. Right where he belonged. He tucked his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, pressed a kiss to the wet skin, and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock.

Keith drew in a shaky breath, exhaled as a soft moan when Lance gave him a gentle stroke. His hands went to Lance’s shoulders, hugging himself closer as his hips gave an involuntary stutter.

“Yes,  _ fuck _ ,” he rasped, tilting his head away to grant Lance’s mouth more space to roam.

“Make sure you keep it down,” Lance murmured, nipping at the sensitive skin over Keith’s collarbone. “Rachel’s room is next door.”

He felt Keith’s jerky nod, but knew it wasn’t much assurance. Not that he doubted Keith’s efforts, but there were certain lessons you learned growing up with four siblings that Keith—at least from what he’d sussed out from their experiences—hadn’t. Still, if he took it easy, and if Keith was just tired enough, they might be able to swing it undetected. And hell, if they couldn’t, Lance would soon enough be too distracted to care.

He sped up the pace of his hand, his movements becoming more decisive, jerking him off in earnest now. He lifted his head as Keith curled in on him, forehead dropping to Lance’s shoulder as his hands began roaming down his back, fingers twitching whenever Lance would stroke him just right. His own erection was starting to grow a bit too hard to ignore, so he pressed it up against Keith’s hip, starting a lazy grind that would keep it busy enough not to divert his attention from the more important task at hand.

Keith’s thumb brushed against a spot over his spine, the ridge of a particular scar, sending an uncomfortable jolt down his body. Keith’s hand flinched away immediately, remembering that troublesome spot, replacing itself a safe distance before he settled both hands, fingertips massaging into his skin.  _ God _ , this boy was so good to him, not the quickest to intuit but oh so ready to pay attention and learn.

Keith’s chest deflated with a groan, Lance only then realising he’d been holding his breathing in check until now. “Ffffuck, oh my god.” His breaths came fast now, ragged, hiccoughing with the sporadic spasms of his hips. His hands abandoned their ministrations to instead wrap his arms around Lance’s neck, and he threw his head back as his thrusts began in earnest, eyes tipping shut. “Oh shit, holy  _ shit _ Lance—”

Lance hushed him, Keith’s voice growing dangerously louder. Keith clamped his mouth shut, baring his teeth with the effort it took to keep silent, the sight sending heat straight down to Lance’s cock—the friction Keith was generating between them more urgently now not harming it in the least. Lance found himself matching Keith’s thrusts, first with his own hips and then with his hand, wedging his other arm between the small of Keith’s back and the wall.

Keith sucked one last breath between his teeth before he lost control, his body abandoning any sense of rhythm as he sought only release, hissing out a string of expletives under his breath when Lance tightened his hand around him, shoulder aching as he worked him for all he was worth. Keith’s grind grew shallower, shallower, then—

His face went slack, jaw dropping to permit an aborted moan. His thrusts grew long, languid, and Lance relaxed his grip, let Keith determine the pace and helped him draw out the orgasm for as long as they could. When Keith shuddered, he pulled his hand away, running it under the spray behind him to rinse off what had landed on his wrist. He brought it back after an extended moment, resting both hands on Keith’s sides and stroking his thumbs gently, watching Keith’s face patiently as he rode out the afterglow. The shower ran cold down his back as he waited, but he knew it wasn’t for a lack of hot water.

Finally, Keith’s eyes cracked open, and he cleared his throat. “See?” He murmured, struggling to form the sounds while keeping quiet with how husky his voice was. “You should listen to my ideas more often.”

Lance shot him a glare, a shit-eating grin blossoming across Keith’s face. “Last time I did that, you almost starved to death.”

His smile faltered, and Lance knew what he was thinking: ‘ _ Are you ever going to let that go? _ ’ But he clearly was through with that particular argument tonight. He glanced down between them briefly, to where Lance’s dick pressed against his thigh. “You’re hard,” he said, matter-of-fact.

Lance blew a scoff. “I love you, dummy; of  _ course _ I’m going to be hard.”

“Then let’s take care of it.”

“No—c’mon.” He pushed himself off of Keith, trying to ignore the protests of his body, the ache spreading down his legs. “You’re tired; you can barely stand up.”

He shrugged, emulating a casual demeanour that let Lance know it was nothing but deliberate. “Who said I had to be standing up?” That shut Lance up, his stomach tightening as his mind flooded with images of— “Here, help me down.” Keith unravelled his arms from around his neck, one of them reaching for the railing on the wall.

“Wait— _ wait _ .” Lance caught the elbow of his free arm. Keith quirked his eyebrow in a silent question, waiting patiently as Lance’s tongue wrestled to form the words his brain sent its way. “You’re sure you’re uh… good?” And it wasn’t the question he was trying to ask; he didn’t mean to sound at  _ all _ expectant—he was still trying to be the responsible one.

Keith’s smile turned endearing, which served to piss Lance off more—how dare this boy know how much he scrambled Lance’s head? How  _ dare _ he find it cute?! “I’ve survived worse than a pair of bruised knees.” With no more preamble, he lowered himself towards a crouch, and Lance’s brain reminded him after a moment to help ease him down.

He straightened as Keith settled on his knees, running a hand through his hair to slick back the errant strands of his wet bangs. The sight stoked Lance’s desire, his whole body aching with the need to be touched again. Keith brought a hand up to his leg, thumb stroking over the v of his hip. His other hand came up to Lance’s, clasping their fingers loosely together.

How could Keith be so sweet and so sexy at the same time? Lance stifled a groan. This boy drove him up the goddamn wall, and he had no idea how the hell he’d made it so long in his absence. It wasn’t a thought he entertained for very long, as Keith’s hand slid down to the base of his cock, and he licked a strip up the underside. Lance took a deep breath, the intensity of the shudder that wracked through him letting him know that this wasn’t going to last long.

Keith’s lips wrapped around the head, tongue swirling it once before flicking against the slit. Lance stifled a moan, his free hand going to the wall ahead to stabilise himself as Keith’s pumped up-and-down his length once, his grip far too loose to satisfy.

“For someone who just got done complaining about being teased, you sure do— _ ohhhh _ —” He choked himself off, nearly breaking his own rule about keeping quiet when Keith sunk a few inches farther down. He dropped his head, working to steady his breath for a few seconds before shooting Keith an exasperated look. “Give a guy a warning, won’t you? I’m trying not to disappoint my mom out here.”

Keith smirked back at him—realised as not much more than a crinkle of his eyes with half a dick filling his mouth, but it got the message across all the same. Then, his hand tugged on Lance’s, leading it up to rest against his hair. Lance scoffed at him, not entirely sure if Keith was expecting him to get rough, but far from complaining about the opportunity to tangle his fingers through Keith’s hair again. It had grown a bit unruly after his six months’ absence, but Lance found himself no less endeared. For as much as he jeered Keith about his mullet when they were rivals, he’d quickly grown to love it from the moment he’d first realised he was allowed to touch it.

With it, Keith’s attention turned to the work his mouth was doing, sucking gently as he pulled his lips all the way back to the head, hand stroking up in his wake to lubricate itself on his saliva, before he pushed back down as far as he’d been. He thankfully seemed to be taking it easy tonight, working Lance with his hand more than his mouth, which was no loss on Lance’s part—honestly, the events of the past week had his nerves far too keyed up for anything more intense, even if Keith  _ had _ been in better shape.

It quickly became apparent to him that, despite their time apart and the relatively short time spent as a couple before it, Keith remembered exactly how to work him. He started out with a slow, easy pace, adding just a bit more pressure with each bob of his head, alternating his hand between slow, deliberate strokes and sharper, feather-light movements. He tilted his head to the side and pushed his tongue up along a certain spot, and it pulled a sharp gasp from Lance, fingers scratching against Keith’s scalp as a wave of pleasure passed over him.

When he recollected his wits, he loosened the grasp again, stroking Keith’s hair gently in apology—because Lance was still a gentleman, though it was getting a little more difficult to act like one with Keith speeding up, giving Lance less and less recovery time with each pass.

“Keith,  _ shit _ ,” slipped through his teeth. Keith, seemingly unperturbed, hummed his responding query long and low around his cock, and Lance’s fingers curled up on against the tile wall, his body singing with the vibration. “Just— _ hah _ , just keep going. Just like that,” he stuttered out beneath his breath, clenching his jaw to leave it there, despite knowing how  _ good _ it would feel to let himself be heard. Partly to keep from getting caught, but mostly to not give Keith the satisfaction of making Lance break his own policy—and yes, if he knew Keith at all, then that was exactly what was on his mind.

He hunched over, mouth falling open as his breaths came quicker now, as his hips started rocking unbidden in tandem with Keith’s ministrations. He pushed Keith’s hair back as it began falling over his eyes, damp strands curling up from the humidity and jarred askew from their activities. Lance’s stomach clenched, the telltale sign that he was getting dangerously close.

“Keith…” He tapped his thumb on his temple, trying to get his attention and dispatch the warning. Keith leaned down so as to lift his chin, heavy-lidded gaze dragging up to catch Lance’s, eyes smouldering as he took Lance’s cock down again.

And it sent Lance over the edge. The sensation swelled through him, sending electricity across his skin as Keith jerked him through his climax. It seized his muscles, bunching his shoulders up under his ears and commanding his hips into a furious grind, one he found difficult to temper with how powerful the rush of pleasure roaring between his ears was. Keith relented just in time for the come down, sitting back on his heels as Lance’s hand slipped from his hair. His vision clouded from the steam before his eyes, and he lifted the hand to match the other on the wall, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

Keith’s cough reverberated against the bathroom walls, and Lance’s eyes refocused. Keith hung his head, shoulders hitching as he coughed anew against the back of his hand.

“Sorry.” Lance pushed off the wall and reached out for the lip of the tub, lowering himself carefully towards one knee. “I was trying to warn you.”

“‘S fine,” he managed, clearing his throat deliberately before lifting his head.

He offered an apologetic smile, brushing the backs of his knuckles over Keith’s cheek, noticing that the creases by his mouth drew themselves more pronounced after his work. He felt a strange swell of pride at that, resisting the urge to tackle Keith and kiss him senseless.

“You’re okay, though?”

Keith nodded, his hands going to Lance’s biceps. “D’you think you could..?” His eyes dropped between them, hiding behind the curtain of his dark bangs.

“Yeah,” he breathed, then caught Keith’s drift, wrapping his arms around his waist.

He pushed off his planted foot, dreading the tell-tale squeak of wet skin on slippery bathtub—of their world quite literally crashing down—the whole way up. Thankfully, he managed to get them stood without incident, despite the weakness in his legs and the greater tremble in Keith’s. Keith gathered him up in a hug, as tight of one as Lance figured he could manage, his chin hooking over Lance’s shoulder.

Lance reached behind himself to shut off the water, the old pipes in the wall groaning momentarily before his ears roared with the relative silence. He cherished it as he returned the warm embrace, shutting his eyes so he could know nothing of what he saw, nothing of what he heard, nothing at all except the feeling of Keith, here in his arms again.

“You’re so good to me,” Keith confessed—and from him that’s all it was. He wasn’t one to speak from an ulterior motive, didn’t seek to lay praise or incite a reaction. And for some reason, that made hearing it all the more powerful.

“Because I lo—”

“I love you,” he interrupted.

Lance laughed. “What the hell was that for?”

Keith leaned back in his arms, picking his tired gaze up to Lance’s. “You already said it once. You can’t say it twice before me.”

“I don’t remember that being a rule.”

Keith pursed his lips. “Well, it is now.”

Lance scoffed, eager to break the spirit of that rule. “I love—”

“I love you!” Keith’s goofy grin made its first appearance of the night, a jewel whose rarity was only matched by its beauty.

“I—”

“I love—”

“I love y—” Keith kissed him, finding it a much more effective method of shutting Lance up.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith knows that, no matter what Lance says, he actually really likes the mullet
> 
> Their cover is blown, unfortunately, the moment they step outside together. Rachel might’ve been born at night, but not last night, and whatever story Lance could’ve concocted to explain why /his/ hair was wet after Keith’s shower wasn’t gonna fly. She promised to keep their secret as long as Lance acknowledged that he “owed her one,” of which Keith didn’t understand the gravity at first, but he would come to know.
> 
> Rachel told all their siblings anyway, and Lance threatened to retract the favour owed, until Rachel suggested she could always tell their parents. The favour ended up being that Keith and Lance would babysit Rachel’s date’s kids a few years down the line, and by the end of that night the two of them prayed that the date went horribly so they would never have to interact with the tiny spawns of satan again. Naturally—and only partially to spite her little brother and poor brother-in-law caught in the collateral of sibling relationships—she married the dude. Lance likes to take credit for the relationship, although finds it very difficult to elaborate exactly how to anyone not versed in the story of how they got there.
> 
> Keith gets better btw, in case it wasn’t clear that this is a happy ending story where everything is rainbows motherfucker.
> 
> Anyhow this was fun to write! It was nice to take a break and do something different for me!!! Now back to editing and Plot ;n;
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please kudo, comment, rec, and/or [reblog on Tumblr!](https://noussommeslessquelettes.tumblr.com/post/185740614511/here-in-my-arms-again-noussommeslessquelettes/)


End file.
